Lelouch's Final Gambit
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: Lelouch had always planned to be executed in favor of Zero's Requiem to take form. That doesn't mean he's planning to die however...


The rebellion had been crushed by the might of Britannia. Lelouch had proven too powerful for even his wise older brother. Everything was going according to his plans. Soon the world would be subjugated under his rule, and his rule alone. And there was no one to stop him. No UFN, no Black Knights, and no Zero. This once trusted man of freedom had fallen to the same ways as his father before him. The only people still on his side, were the Knight of Zero, and C.C.

It was execution day, a time of great importance to Lelouch. The day he showed the Black Knights and the world, what it meant to challenge his rule. His old comrades, his brother, everyone was going to die. And the world was going to watch the event. Lelouch had no qualms about killing all of his former allies, and did so with a smile.

However, a masked figure stood before him. With a familiar black cloak and helmet, the man who stood against his tyrant rule, was none other than Zero. Zero had returned, and he intended to bring freedom back to Japan, as well as the rest of the world. With incredible speed and inhuman strength, he made his way to the Emperor, and cut him down. It was then that the Zero Requiem has prevailed. Zero had restored peace to the world.

Far away from the rest of the land, was a young green haired girl riding on a hay cart. She looked up with a smile into the sky, seemingly talking to someone.

"I said that Geass was the power of the Kings that would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?"

The driver of the hay cart smiled back at her. "All according to plan."

"You didn't really intend to die, did you?" C.C. prodded, still on her back.

"As if I was going to let myself die so easily. After all the hardships I endured, and all the hell I went through, I'm not letting myself go after such accomplishments. No, I have other plans for myself."

C.C. giggled slightly. "I see. So you are still a very greedy man. Even with your intent to die and enter the last stage of the Zero Requiem, you still didn't intend to die."

"Of course not. I only said those that kill should be ready to be killed themselves. But I never said I'd ever make it easy for them."

C.C. had crawled her way over to Lelouch and sat beside him. "So you gave up your title, your heritage and your old life."

Lelouch smiled. "Both Lelouch Lamperouge and Lelouch vi Britannia are dead. Those men are long gone. I am but a simple commoner."

He glanced over at C.C. "When we parted, you seem troubled. Did you doubt any possible way out for me?"

C.C. giggled. "I'll be honest. I thought that after you conquered everything and planned for Suzaku to kill you, that it was going to be the end of your reign. But I knew better that the selfish man I know wasn't going to give up his life."

"C.C., you know me so well. If I was in any level of power I'd make sure you were always at my side at all times. But I guess I don't need power for you to do that."

"You gained immortality from Charles didn't you?"

Lelouch paused briefly. Soon his shocked expression turned into a grin. "So you found out. You knew that I took the power away when I banished him to death."

"I had a hunch," C.C. replied. "Something that strong was too much for you to pass up, but I didn't think you'd want to live forever like that."

"It was a tough decision. Do I curse myself to eternal life and any consequences that follow, or do I die like everyone before me and finally join them?"

C.C. grabbed his hand. "You chose me, didn't you? That's why you made yourself immortal. It wasn't out of pride or self gain. It was for me."

Lelouch sighed to himself. "Never again. You will never live that kind of life again. In order for that to happen, I need to stay with you, for the rest of time. Only until you can die happy, can I finally die."

C.C.'s grib began to tighten, as Lelouch looked into her foggy eyes. "After all, I made a promise that I'd stay with you forever, right C.C.?"

Tears rolled down C.C.'s eyes as she hugged Lelouch tightly, causing him to grab the horse's ropes with his other hand. His free hand was used to caress her back.

"Lelouch...I never thought that I...my heart would ever feel human again. The power to feel, returning. The power..."

C.C. pulled herself away to try and regain her composure. However, Lelouch wasn't going to let that slide. He stopped the horse completely and grasped her entire being with both his hands.

"I think the words you are looking for are: the power to love. Am I correct?"

C.C. could not answer, as Lelouch had locked lips with her, keeping her from saying anything. The embrace lasted for quite some time, and the two didn't feel like breaking away. Eventually however, they managed to regain their composure and continue onwards.

"Will we be happy with our new lives?" C.C. asked.

"Just leave everything to me. We just need to trust and be there for each other. So long as we can do that, I don't have any worries."

C.C. leaned her head against Lelouch's shoulder. "I'm glad I made that contract."

As the two rode off to a life together, Lelouch asked a very important question.

"Say, what happens when two immortal beings try to have children?"

An audible gasp formed from C.C.

* * *

PHEW! Okay, I'm done. I was not quite satisfied by how everything ended, but upon watching a special ending only in the Japanese version, which clearly revealed Lelouch was the driver, I felt much better. No matter what, Lelouch and C.C. will always be traveling together in my mind. Lelouch is just that kind of genius to pull the immortality stunt to save his own skin. But he's also not that much of an antihero that I see him as a complete monster. In a sense, he saved the world by destroying everything. Like a phoenix, the world rebuilt from the ashes of Britannia and Lelouch's rule, and became a better place in the end.

This was my interpretation of the ending for Code Geass R2, and how I thought the two would react (maybe not THAT romantic, but it's obvious Lelouch is at least slightly in love with C.C., and she probably feels the same). I hope you enjoy it~


End file.
